First Date
by Greek Wise Girl
Summary: A normal day full of training in Camp Half-Blood ended up to a wonderful ( and sneaky) date night for Percy and Annabeth. A fun thread I had with someone on Tumblr.
1. Part 1

**AN:** So this story isn't entirely mine. It's a RP thread I have on Tumblr with someone (_percy-jacksoff_). Yes, if you're familiar with it, I'm a Tumblr indie Roleplayer. It's really hard to look for this because I have to open every single post (mind you there's about 80 of them). I just thought it'd be nice of me to share this really fun thread I had. Haha!

P.S.

It's part by part because it ended up having more than 9K words all in all and I doubt you'd love that. Here's a small piece for a beginning... :)

* * *

**First Date**

**...**

**part 1**

Annabeth was among her siblings already, and everyone was out in the fields. It was just another day at camp and she figured that she would go train with her sister, or her brother, whoever. In the back of her mind, something was bothering her though, something she's forgetting.

_Of course_, she thought. She looked around to look for him, but he wasn't there. She huffed and excused herself from the sword fight and ran towards the cabins, particularly the third one. Annabeth knocked on the door thrice and called out, "Come on, Seaweed Brain! Riptide's got to be used from time to time, you know!"

Percy jumped at the sound of the sudden knock at the door, only to smile to himself when he heard the voice that followed.

"In a sec!" He pulled on a shirt and opened the door, smiling dorkishly at the girl waiting on the other side, "Hey Wise Girl."

"What are you doing inside your cabin at this time of the day?" She asked, ignoring his greeting. "You have to train, Seaweed Brain!"

"Thanks for the reminder. Almost forgot about that." Percy stepped outside his cabin and closed the door behind him. He didn't really forget about training, it was one of his favorite times of the day. He just needed an excuse to spend time with _her._

Percy started walking toward the training grounds, turning back to Annabeth, "Coming?"

Annabeth followed Percy towards the fields, "Admit it, Seaweed Brain," she said. "You're just scared to get your ass kicked by me."

"I'm sure anyone here would be scared to get their ass kicked by you." Percy said with complete honesty, "Except maybe Clarisse."

Annabeth smirked. "One of these days, she'll lose to me." She said with determination. When the two of them reached the field, Annabeth didn't even wait for Percy to be ready. She immediately grabbed the hilt of her sword by her waist and turned around to attack him. He was obviously caught in surprise, seeing as he didn't even have Riptide out yet. "Too slow," she said while pointing the sword at his chest. "You could die."

Percy's heart skipped a beat. He was _not _expecting for Annabeth to move so quickly. Keeping his eyes locked to hers; giving her the stupid troublemaker smile he knew she 'secretly' loved. While her guard was down, he uncapped Riptide and performed the disarming maneuver that Luke showed him so many years ago.

"Shouldn't let your guard down, Wise Girl. _You could die."_

Annabeth was impressed. In her whole life, no one else had disarmed her but Luke and Percy. She had to break that habit now. "Not bad," she complimented and stood straight in front of Percy. "You're getting better, Percy." She said while letting her gray eyes pierce his sea green ones. She smiled, "I think you deserve motivation to keep up the good work." Annabeth leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Percy for a quick kiss. When she pulled away, she slowly let her arm down to her side where her knife was. "But you still need to remember rule number one." She whispered.

Percy smiled to himself. He knew exactly what Annabeth was doing. He had known her for so long that it was impossible for him not to know. That was when he grabbed her hand she as moved it toward her knife.

* * *

**Review!**

I understand how cruel this is - leaving you hanging with a chapter only this short. But trust me, the thread ended up having more than 9K words and I doubt you'd enjoy reading something that long. I decided to chop it in small pieces. Don't worry I've got the whole piece so it won't take long to update. Maybe I'll post a part 2 today to help you.

~_Greek Wise Girl _


	2. Part 2

Here's part 2 at the same day. Like I said before, this is part of a RP thread I had with someone on Tumblr so it's not entirely mine. Everything Percy and Jason does is all his part. I only take up Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna. At some point the Athena campers you'll be reading later on.

Read, enjoy, and leave a review!

* * *

**First Date**

**...**

**Part 2**

"Never let your enemies distract you." Percy looked her dead in the eye, "Best piece of advice I've ever gotten."

Annabeth smiled and tugged at her hand to release Percy's hold. "When did you become so smart, huh, Seaweed Brain?" She asked. She stepped back and picked up the sword from the ground. "I'm supposed to be smarter than you, Percy. You know that."

"I'd be scared if I were you, Annabeth," Percy smirked at her, "I was able to disarm _and _out-smart you."

He playfully stuck his tongue out at her, the way a five year old would have done. Percy never meant to instigate, he just loved how cute Annabeth was when she was annoyed with him.

"Oh, no, _Perseus_ Jackson." Annabeth swung her blade around and moved in to a position for an attack. "You don't get out of here without losing." She didn't like it when she loses, even when to her boyfriend. She didn't even wait for Percy before attacking him with her sword.

Percy tried his best to dodge but Annabeth was determined to win. She grazed his bicep. It wasn't deep enough to do any major damage; however he still bled through his camp shirt.

"Dammit." Percy examined the growing red spot on his sleeve, "This was a new one too."

He swiftly turned toward his opponent and put himself into a defensive stance. If it were a challenge she wanted, a challenge she would receive.

She knew a challenge when she sees one. Annabeth was glad that Percy accepted, and now their swords were colliding left and right. "You know," she asked while blocking. "There's something not fair here." She ducked down to avoid one big swing from Percy, but it still managed to graze her cheek. Annabeth exhaled one big sigh, "you still have the curse of Achilles."

"Ah yes but don't you remember? You're the one thing keeping me tethered to earth. So in a way, you're my only weakness." Percy parried his sword and nodded toward the cut on his arm, "See?"

Annabeth just gazed at the cut on his arm and thought of what Percy said. It still wasn't fully absorbed by her mind that she was… well, _that_. "You know I thought of something but I doubt it anyway." She said while still transfixed on the idea and his cut. "I mean, I could hurt you anywhere, and the monsters can't and could only if they strike your… umm, spot." She didn't really feel like blurting out the secret in the open. Annabeth wasn't that stupid yet and she prayed that she would never be. "But I have a crazy idea of what might happen to you, as an effect, if I fall in battle."

Percy mulled it over in his mind for a bit. He never thought of what would happen to him if Annabeth fell in battle… other than the fact that his heart would shatter into a million tiny pieces.

"I've never worried about it because you're not going to," he capped Riptide and slowly approached Annabeth, "because you're _Annabeth Chase. _Your mother is Athena the goddess of wisdom and war. Anyone at Camp Half-Blood is afraid to face you in this arena because that's how completely_ amazing_ you are."

Percy was standing right in front of her now. He slowly moved his fingers down her arm and laced them through hers. With his free hand, he cupped the side of her face and pulled her into a long overdue kiss.

When he pulled away, he looked her dead in the eye once more and whispered, "Chances are I'd fall before anyone could even touch you."

She tried to get it pass through her thick brain. "My mom is not directly the goddess of war, Percy. More on strategies." She couldn't help but correct him." Annabeth agreed with him when he said that everyone at camp was afraid to duel with her. Maybe not the Ares cabin.

"Yeah, but still… if it happens, I hope it doesn't affect you." She pulled Percy away from the fields and led him to the shore over-looking Long Island Sound. She sat on the ground and stared ahead. She continued their conversation, "I'm bound to fall someday. I just wish it won't be in front of you because that would be pretty embarrassing, don't you think? But I appreciate your thought of being protective, Seaweed Brain." She smiled. "That's one thing I secretly like about you."

"Oh yeah?" Percy smiled and scooted in closer to her, "What else do you _secretly_ like about me? My swordplay skills? My witty sense of humor? My devilish good looks?"

Percy didn't want to think about Annabeth in that situation. He tried his best to joke his way out of the way-too-serious conversation of his girlfriend actually _dying _one day… not that he wasn't curious about the secret things she liked about him too.

Annabeth playfully elbowed him on his side. "Don't get too excited, Seaweed Brain. You're not getting a confession from me." She smirked and thought in her mind what else she liked about Percy. The list goes on and on actually. "And to my defense, your swordplay skills isn't _that_ good. And don't even start about this 'witty sense of humor' you're saying." Then Annabeth sighed. She can't really lie about the last part. "As for your 'devilish good looks', well, let's just say you don't need a bigger head or ego."

"Want to know what I lo—like about you?" Percy blushed as he caught himself from dropping the _L-word _and continued before she could notice, "I like the fact that I can depend on you whenever I need you. I like that you're the smartest girl in camp and correct me before I can make a total doof of myself. Not to mention you're skilled in ways I can't even imagine…" He looked at her and sighed as a gentle sea breeze blew her hair around her shoulders, "and you're so beautiful. Annabeth, I think I love…" Percy caught himself again, "this weather. I mean it's fantastic this time of year. Don't you think?"

Annabeth tried very hard not to smile at Percy. She listened to everything he said and couldn't stop but love him more and more with every revelation. The biggest thing she appreciated, weird as it may seem, was the fact that he called her 'so beautiful'. It sounded sincere, not like he was just saying it to impress or to please her. What made her stop pretending not to smile was when he almost slipped. "Yeah, I love the weather, too." She looked up at the skies to see that it was clear and perfect. "But…" she looked down ahead of them. "I think I love the sea more."

Percy joined her and looked out to the sea. The cool, blue-green water gently lapped against the shore mere feet in front of them. He smiled like an idiot when he realized what Annabeth was hinting at. Unfortunately there was no way he could discretely return the statement. What was he supposed to say? _I love owls _or _I love olive branches. _He couldn't just say it to her. Percy had to _show her._

* * *

**Review!**

I'm posting part 3 tomorrow. I'll appreciate every single little review, follow, or favorite that you're going to give. Thanks!

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


	3. Part 3

Like I said before, this is part of a RP thread I had with someone on Tumblr so it's not entirely mine. Everything Percy and Jason does is all his part. I only take up Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna. At some point the Athena campers you'll be reading later on.

Read, enjoy, and leave a review!

* * *

**First Date**

**...**

**Part 3**

"Have we ever been on a real date before?"

Annabeth laughed out loud. "You know a real date is impossible for us, most likely." She said. "Otherwise we might find monsters as our waiters or something." But truth be told, Annabeth often thinks of certain date ideas… her ideal date, actually. Every time she reaches an almost perfect moment though, she stops. _It might never happen anyway. It was all part of being a demigod. _That was her excuse.

"No, Percy." She said. "I don't think we have had a real one."

"Well, Ms. Chase, you're in luck." Percy's thoughts moved a million miles an hour, "We'll find a nice, secluded area where no one can disturb us. I'm thinking the clearing around Juniper's tree since she and Grover can ensure that nothing will spoil our first date."

He started to wonder what Annabeth's ideal date was. Maybe he could ask Malcolm or one of her other siblings if she ever mentioned anything about it. If worst came to worst he could just get tips from one of the girls at the Aphrodite cabin. They always knew what to do when it came to dating.

"What? Now?" She asked. She was going on a date with Percy now? Of course she wasn't worrying, or minding even the slightest that it was still just at camp. It was the _'no heads up_' thing. A bullet train could have been defeated by Annabeth's thoughts at the moment. _Oh, gods. What to do?_ She wasn't an Aphrodite girl and this wasn't her forte. It was another thing when Percy simply asked her out to the movies, and got attacked by monsters. But a date. An official one. "We're going to Juniper's tree to have a date now?" It wasn't always when Annabeth would blush and think of ways to impress.

"You're adorable when you're flustered like that." Percy leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "And of _course _not now. Do you think we're in any condition to go on a date at this _exact _moment? We just got back from training and we're all sweaty and gross."

He stood and brushed the sand off of the back of his pants before helping Annabeth to her feet. "I'm thinking we can skip camp fire tonight and sneak away to Juniper's tree then. No distractions. Just the two of us." Later that night would have been perfect. It gave him enough time to snoop around and find out what she wanted for her ideal date while she could get ready and do her girly things. Percy laughed to himself. The thought of Annabeth actually being girly was amusing and adorable all at the same time.

"Thanks," she said when Percy helped her up. He's got a point when she was corrected thinking that it would be now. Tonight. Oh, gods, they're going tonight during the camp fire. Tonight! That gave her… what? 10 more hours to get ready? What was she supposed to even wear? For one, she is not going to ask for any cabin ten's help. Unless she wanted to look like a doll or something.

Annabeth could hear Percy laughing lightly and she immediately looked at him. "Don't even think about it, Seaweed Brain." She sighed. "Tonight. Okay, I can do that." _With help. _

Percy made his way back to the cabins and casually made it look like he was about to enter his own abode, but quickly sneaking out through the back window where Annabeth couldn't see. He then proceeded to ninja his way across the green to cabin 6. Percy stalked around the outside of the building and found Malcolm reading next to an open window. _Perfect. _

Annabeth went to the Big House after separating from Percy. She was being strangled by a million thoughts about their date. Camp training be damned for today. She's more worried about tonight. First things first: she is not wearing a camp shirt for the date. Never. Second, oh gods, everything else comes in second. She didn't know what to do. Never before had she put so much thought in a date like this, but come on. This was Percy. It's different than a movie night.

"One thing for certain," she muttered to herself. "I am not asking cabin ten's help." But then she thought of Piper. Maybe a little help won't be bad and… embarrassing. She didn't know what was embarrassing to her, but still.

* * *

**Review!**

I'll appreciate every single little review, follow, or favorite that you're going to give. Thanks!

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters to be mentioned in this chapter, except for Kate and Sheila who I totally made up.

Like I said before, this is part of a RP thread I had with someone on Tumblr so it's not entirely mine. Everything Percy and Jason does is all his part. I only take up Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna. At some point the Athena campers you'll be reading later on.

Read, enjoy, and leave a review!

* * *

**First Date**

**...**

**Part 4**

Meanwhile back in cabin six, Malcolm almost jumped from his chair when Percy Jackson's head appeared from the open window.

"Malcolm," Percy whispered, "I need to talk to you about Annabeth. Has she ever mentioned anything about an _ideal date _to you or anyone?"

As he asked for help from his girlfriend's brother, he started to panic. He didn't know anything about dating either. Percy didn't have any siblings that could help him out with this stuff (it wasn't like Tyson knew anything about this). Who could _he _go to for help for _himself? _Jason? Grover? Hell even Clarisse would have been helpful at this point. Percy started to think of the irony of his entire situation. He was able to face an entire _Titan Army _but he wasn't so sure that he'd be able to survive _one date._

"Whoa, Percy." Malcolm said while still recovering from a racing heart beat. "Annabeth. Date?" He asked. It never occurred to him that those two words would collide in a single sentence, but here it was. He was hearing it.

"You're going to take my sis to a date?" A rhetorical question. Malcolm whistled for a while and huffed. "Did it ever occur to you that cabin six don't actually think about this stuff? I mean _I_ don't." And he blushed. "Fine, but she doesn't talk to me about those stuff. It's always plans and blueprints for me. And do you really think a girl, as smart as Annabeth, would talk to a guy about… about _dating_?" Malcolm made it sound like an unusual word to him.

"You better ask my sisters on that matter. They were giggling together sometimes. Only the gods know what they must be talking about." Malcolm used the tip of his pencil to point behind him. "There's Kate and Sheila if you want to ask." And he continued with his work.

"Thanks man." Percy continued to stalk around the outside of the Athena Cabin until he found a window close enough to where Kate and Sheila were standing, "Kate. Sheila. I need to talk to you two. Has Annabeth ever mentioned anything about a perfect date to you guys?"

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, but Annabeth was worth it. Hell he'd battle Kronos again if it meant he could show her how he really felt about her. Percy sighed and wondered what she was doing with her time.

"Son of Poseidon." Sheila said. "Oh, don't mind her." Kate answered. "Date, you say? Are you asking her out?" She asked.

"Don't give him ay ideas, Kate!"

"What? Why not? I think he's cute! And Annabeth said…"

"Shhh! Don't!" Sheila covered her sister's mouth. "Don't you dare say it."

But Kate got away from her fast. "What? That Annabeth thought's he's pretty good-looking?" She said with a smile. "Oh, come on, Sheila. Annie doesn't have to know we're going to help the poor guy. Look at him!" Kate gestured towards Percy.

"If Annabeth learned about this, I don't know what happened, you hear?" She threated and sighed. "Fine, Percy. You ask about Annie's perfect date idea? Well…"

"Oh, she did say that just being with you is fine. Even if you're standing in the middle of a war…" Kate interrupted.

"You spend too much time with your guy from cabin ten, Kate. You're starting to sound like those love bugs." Sheila said. "The point, Percy, is that Annabeth doesn't like the whole shebang of violin, candles, roses or petals kind of deal. She thinks those are pretty… I forgot her term. But she doesn't like that." Sheila shrugged.

"You know what, son of Poseidon? She didn't really say anything, to be honest, just that she'd be happy just sitting next to you under some moonlight and… Oh!" Kate's eyes glimmered. "Dancing, Percy. Annabeth said she would die of happiness if you two danced like nothing else mattered."

"Enough, Kate! You're giving away too much. Let him do some surprises." Sheila warned.

"Oh, yeah, well good luck, Percy!" Kate waved.

"Dancing… got it. Thanks you two, I owe you one." Percy started walking away from Cabin Six. _Dancing. _He smiled to himself. That was what Annabeth wanted and that was what she would get. There was no way he could mess this up. Percy was going to hold Annabeth under the stars, look her dead in the eye and tell her what was in his heart.

* * *

**Review!**

I'll appreciate every single little review, follow, or favorite that you're going to give. Thanks!

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, except for Kate and Sheila who I totally made up.

Again, this is part of a RP thread I had with someone on Tumblr so it's _not_ entirely mine. Everything Percy and Jason does is all his part. I only take up Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna. At some point the Athena campers you've read.

Read, enjoy, and leave a review!

* * *

**First Date**

**...**

**Part 5**

Back at Cabin Ten, Piper was braiding her hair when she saw Annabeth walking to the Big House looking extremely flustered. Maybe she needed help with something. She opened the door to her cabin and shouted, "Hey Annabeth, wait up!"

"Piper!" Annabeth said when she saw Piper coming up to her. "Hey," she had been too caught up in thought to notice that her friend had been calling her over and over.

"Sorry, I… I was thinking of something." _It's now or never. Ask her for help_. She thought. "Look, uh, I know it's really immediate but I need your help. Please?" And she told Piper what Percy was up to for the night. "I don't know a thing. It's not the usual date of hanging out, I mean. I don't know. The more I think about it, the harder it is to think!"

"How adorable!" Piper didn't want to gush over it, but the thought of Annabeth and Percy on their first date just made her happy, "All I can say is _be cool. _You don't want to be nervous and make it all awkward. As for clothes or makeup, you're asking the wrong girl." She gestured to her own basic clothing and bare face, "I'd tell you to ask Drew but I don't want you to show up to Juniper's tree looking like a clown." A sudden thought came to her mind, "Hey I have a question… have either of you dropped the L-Bomb yet?"

Annabeth didn't want to look like a clown. "Exactly! That's why you're the perfect one. You're like the controlled Aphrodite gal. Please, Piper! I don't know what to wear, but I'm not walking around the woods in a dress." She pleaded with Piper for a while longer and then the question, "Oh, no. I don't think so." She said. "It's just the bomber doors for now. The bombs are still intact." She smiled at the cheap comparison she just made.

The daughter of Athena looked at the ground and asked, "Look, I know I'm being stupid. It's only a date, right? And it's just Percy. But that's it! That's the big deal. It's a date and it is Percy. I mean what if I mess up? What if I say or do something wrong and Percy decided that I'm too weird for him or something?"

"Annabeth," Piper placed her hand on her shoulder, "even if you do mess something up, Percy will still feel the same way as he did when he first kissed you. As for the entire _L-bomb _thing, make sure he says it first so it seems more sincere and you know it's not premature. If you say it first, he'll feel more obligated to say it rather than truly mean it." She flashed back to when she first told Jason that she loved him and… well it turned out to just be Hera messing with their minds.

"Also," Piper added, "wear a pair of jeans with a nice blouse. Maybe light pink or mint green. It'll bring out your eyes." She winked and headed back to Cabin Ten, silently praying to her mother that Percy and Annabeth's date would go smoothly.

Back at Cabin Three, Percy was frantically looking for a shirt that wasn't scorched or frayed in anyway. He had just gotten out of the quickest shower he had ever taken so his hair was soaking wet. Once he found a simple teal t-shirt and his cleanest pair of jeans, he started to wonder if he should at least bring her a flower. Just a simple gesture. Percy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe he needed just as much help with this dating stuff as Annabeth.

Annabeth replayed her conversation with Piper while running to cabin six. She just realized that the sun had set and time was running out. _And she still have to dig up!_ When she opened the door, she saw Malcolm sitting on the corner next to an open window with two of her other sisters. They looked at her as if trying to say something, but she was too busy to care for now. She'll ask later.

The doors to her drawers quickly opened and she began digging in the small pile of clothes she had. _Orange camp shirt, camp shirt, camp shirt… gods, doesn't she own anything but the stupid shirt? _She moved to the next one and dug on, rummaging through casual clothes she kept in case she was going home to San Francisco. She stopped short when she saw something in the back. _Since when did she own a black dress? _

The black dress went back to where it came from. She'd had to figure where that came from later on. She still needs to look and take a shower. Three minutes later, when almost all her clothes were out on the floor of the cabin, she sighed with joy when a mint green blouse appeared. Exactly what Piper said. But she didn't know how the color would bring out her eyes. It was good enough for now though.

Placing everything back hurriedly without a care on the ruffled up shirts, she pulled out a pair of jeans and grabbed some more needed stuff before rushing to the bathroom. Least to her knowledge that her siblings were snickering afterwards.

A horrid thought came into Percy's mind. _What if they got caught? _As quickly as he could manage, he bolted to the salt water fountain at the back of his cabin. The sun was up, but it gave him barely enough time to make an Irish Message out to everyone he needed to talk to. He reached into the water, pulled out a drachma, and threw it into the mist.

"Yo Fleecy, do me a solid." He muttered, hoping he could make a three-way call, "Grover Underwood and Jason Grace. Camp Half-Blood." The image rippled, showing him his two friends side-by-side. Percy sighed in relief as he filled them in on the situation and asked them to cover for him and Annabeth. Thankfully, they both agreed to watch their back. The sun outside Percy's window sunk below the horizon line, cutting their conversation short. Now was the moment of truth. Before he headed out, he rummaged through one of his bags for a tiny black rectangle and shoved it into his back pocked.

_Alright Jackson, _Percy thought to himself, _time to sweep her away._

* * *

**Review!**

I'll appreciate every single little review, follow, or favorite that you're going to give. Thanks!

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, except for Kate and Sheila who I totally made up.

Again, this is part of a RP thread I had with someone on Tumblr so it's _not_ entirely mine. Everything Percy and Jason does is all his part. I only take up Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna. At some point the Athena campers you've read.

Read, enjoy, and leave a review!

* * *

**First Date**

**...**

**Part 6**

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale._ For the last three minutes, Annabeth had been ready but she sat frozen on her bunk bed._ I'm being stupid, just go there already. _She stood up and walked to the door. Her hand was ready to grab the knob, but she couldn't turn it. A few of her siblings were in the room and were wondering why she was dressed that way. Being the smart people they were, they figured out the reason why. Thankfully none of them said anything.

The knob turned in her hand and she swung the door open. It was already dark outside. No one would probably notice her since they're all getting ready for dinner and the campfire. The idea was for them to slip out _from_ the campfire, but she figured it would be best if she did it before already. If something happened, her second in command would fill in for her._ She could do this. _

One deep breath and she walked out, praying to Aphrodite that she didn't look too plain or over dressed for the occasion.

"Wow, Juniper, it looks amazing." Percy thanked his friend. She had snuck two plates of roast beef, grapes, and cheese out to her tree just to make sure he and Annabeth were fed. Juniper smiled and slipped away into the woods, giving them the privacy they needed.

Percy looked around to make sure he was alone when he pulled the iPod touch out of his pocket. Paul had gotten it for him for his birthday after he stressed how much he didn't want a phone. Luckily he had a few romantic songs on there that he could play tonight. Percy picked out "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra, the song that reminded him of Annabeth so perfectly that he was convinced that he might have been the man in his past life.

There was a rustling behind him. He quickly turned around to see Annabeth wearing a new shirt he had never seen before, but still looking as beautiful as ever. He approached her, took her hand, and smiled, "Prepare for the night of your life, Ms. Chase."

Even from a distance, Annabeth could hear the music playing already. She stayed quiet as she made her way through the woods to the all too familiar spot where Juniper's tree stood. She stopped a few feet away watching the place. It was still the woods, but it wasn't at the same time. For one there was food prepared. She was sure that Percy did not make that. he probably asked Grover or Juniper to sneak a few of those out from dinner.

The shuffling she made might have triggered Percy to turn around and look at her. Now that he was facing her, she couldn't help but blush. He came forward and took her hand. Annabeth was sure he said something, but she was too busy looking at him. _Gods, he looked handsome tonight,_ she thought. She saw him smile and all she could do was smile back.

"Nice place." She commented, which wasn't a very smart line. She mentally slapped herself for that. "It's pretty."

"You know what else is pretty?" Percy took her other hand, "You."

Yeah it wasn't the most original line but she set it up so perfectly that it was impossible for him not to use it. Percy blushed and had her take a seat on the cool grass. "Hungry?" He asked as he handed her a plate, "I'm sure getting your ass whooped by me in the arena could build and appetite." He teased. He loved teasing her, though he wasn't sure why. Maybe the way it made her roll her eyes reminded him that Annabeth was more than just some girl who was willing to yield to her boyfriend's every whim. It reminded him that she was the strongest girl that he had ever known, and that was one of the few things that made him fall in love with her.

As if on cue, Annabeth rolled her eyes on Percy's comment. How could she look pretty? If you ask her she didn't look any different, except that she wasn't wearing her camp shirt and shorts and her hair was let down. She should have tied it up.

"Getting _my_ ass whooped? Please remind me when that was, Percy Jackson." Annabeth sat down and crossed her leg. "Thanks," she said when Percy offered the plate. "Hmm, nice food selection you got here. You didn't steal it did you?"

"Juniper did, actually. But don't look at me like that, it wasn't like I asked her to do it." Percy popped a grape into his mouth, "Everyone wants this date to go smoothly… except maybe your sister Sheila. She didn't seem all that pleased with the idea." He mulled over the thought for a moment, "I wonder why everyone cares so much? I mean we're breaking like three camp rules right now."

Annabeth made a mental note to thank Juniper later on, or tomorrow. "You talked with my sister?" She asked. Annabeth really didn't get that part. Maybe that's why everyone in her cabin was looking at her that way earlier, especially Sheila and Kate. Kate had been telling her do's and don't's earlier, but she shrugged it off.

"She's not very fond of you. Sorry. I apologize on her behalf." And she went on explaining how her sister believed that the fact that she's a daughter of Athena and he's a son of Poseidon could ruin things. "She thinks we should be fighting and not having this relationship." She said. "As for the camp rules… I don't care. Do you?"

"Since when do I ever care about rules?" Percy chuckled, "But what do you think? Do you think that we should be fighting because of our parents?"

As he ate, he prayed to any god out there that she would say no. _What are you thinking? Of course she'll say no. _The thought was comforting, but he still had his fingers crossed behind his back.

Annabeth didn't answer right away even though she already had her answer. She scooted closer to Percy and leaned into him. He had been plucking fruits from a bowl now and it was half empty. "No, I don't. Like I said years ago, Seaweed Brain, if it comes into a fight between my mom and your dad, I'm fighting next to you." She threw a silent prayer that nothing like that was going to happen because it would be a tough decision.

The plate was sitting on Annabeth's lap. The food in it was almost empty and she took the last minute to chow it all up before setting it aside. "So," she said. "What did my sisters tell you?"

Percy didn't say anything. He simply stood up and held his hand out to help Annabeth up. The song has switched to "Fly Me to the Moon" another song by Old Blue Eyes. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her in close and started to slowly sway back and forth to the music.

"Not much." He whispered in her ear. Percy laced his fingers through hers and pulled her in closer by the small of her back. _Thank the gods I had to take dance lessons for my mom's wedding. _

"Never really thought you could dance this good, Seaweed Brain." The two of them began to swing around and Annabeth couldn't even think. She stood closer and placed her chin on his shoulder. "You know what else could make this even better, Percy?" She asked. "If you sing." It was a pretty daring thing for him, she knew that. She'd never heard him sing before, but that would just make her day, or night, if he did.

_Please, please, Apollo, make him sing for me tonight._ She begged the god. Her heart was beating so fast that it almost felt like it wasn't moving anymore. If Percy sang tonight, she'd tell him she loved him. Maybe not right away, but Piper's advice of waiting for him be damned.

Her request shocked him a bit. It's not that Percy _couldn't _sing, it was that he had never sang in front of anyone but his shower head. He pondered it for a minute, letting the butterflies in his stomach settle. The song changed to another Sinatra hit, "Call Me Irresponsible" a slower tune, perfect for slow dancing, still summing up his feelings for the girl in his arms. He needed to make this night perfect for her. Percy took a deep breath and let out his voice.

"Call me irresponsible. Yes, I'm unreliable. But it's undeniably true," Percy sang his heart out to her, "I'm irresponsibly mad for you."

Annabeth tried very hard not to smile, only to fail miserably. She couldn't help but grin and tighten her grip on him when he started singing along with the music. Of course she recognized the voice from the music as Frank Sinatra, it was deep. Percy's voice was definitely better. Yeah, she definitely loved it better even when he was out of tune sometimes. She laughed when he seem to struggle making his voice as deep as the original's, but even when he was singing along, she knew that he wasn't just copying. He was singing to her. If it was possible, she held him tighter than before and gave him a kiss on the cheek while she continued to listen.

Percy took a deep breath and stopped singing for a moment. He pulled away just enough to look Annabeth directly in her eyes. It was the moment of truth, the moment he knew both of them had been waiting for for a very long time now.

"I love you, Annabeth."

* * *

**Review!**

I'm sorry for the partings. I'll appreciate every single little review, follow, or favorite that you're going to give though. Thanks!

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, except for Kate and Sheila who I totally made up.

Again, this is part of a RP thread I had with someone on Tumblr so it's _not_ entirely mine. Everything Percy and Jason does is all his part. I only take up Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna. At some point the Athena campers you've read.

Read, enjoy, and leave a review!

* * *

**First Date**

**...**

**Part 7**

The moment came and Annabeth didn't even know what to do now. She knew she love him, too and that she should say it back. But the full force of him finally, _finally_, admitting to her caught her. She had waited for a while now. Both of them have and it just felt too good to be true.

Annabeth simply stared into his eyes. Those sea-green color that now stared into her very soul had caught her frozen in place. Without her knowing, she found herself smiling at him. Grinning like a crazy cat from one of those books she saw before. She placed a hand on his cheeks and stroked with her fingers.

"I love you, too, Percy." And she didn't even want to use Seaweed Brain in that confession. It was too important for nicknames, but it doesn't mean she's not going to blurt it out. "Seaweed Brain." She said before tackling Percy in a massive hug.

"Watch it, Wise Girl!" He laughed as he was almost thrown off his feet. It was out in the open now. Annabeth knew he loved her. And who knew? Percy could love her for many, many more years. Maybe even the rest of his life. He smiled at the thought of the two of them telling their _grandchildren _about the Titan War. Percy held her in his arms for a moment before pulling her into a long kiss. Once he pulled away, he whispered, "Not a bad first date, huh?"

"I believe it's the best one. But I don't have any to compare it with so… It's the best." Annabeth smiled while she went back to her new favorite place in the world: Percy's arms. The warmth from his body made her feel comfortable, and the smell of sea on him definitely helped a lot. She inhaled his scent and didn't exhale for a few moments. "I love it here." She whispered and then she looked up to meet his eyes. "You know that I'd take a blade any day for you, right?"

Her words made Percy's heart drop a bit. Of course he knew she would, he would do the same for her. It was one of the subjects that he never wanted to think about. Ever.

"I'd never let you." Percy brushed the hair out of her face with his fingertips, "I don't want to imagine what life would be like without you by my side. All I know is that it's not a life worth living."

"Yeah, it's a _just in case_ type." She said. "No need to worry about it, really. But I really would do that for you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth sighed and moved away and smiled a little. "I'm ruining the mood now. Where were we before I said anything? Oh, right. I just told you I love you." A thought occurred to her and she knew that it was possible for Percy to hate her. But she doubts it. "You know you'd be singing for me more starting tonight, right?" She asked. "I liked it when guys sing. It's sweet."

"I'll sing as long as no one else is around," Percy blushed and looked down, "I've never sung in front of anyone before."

In a way, he was glad that Annabeth had him sing for her. She knew a side of him that no one else would be able to see. Percy made a mental note and smiled at his girlfriend, "I promise that my singing voice will be reserved for you and _only _you."

"Deal. You sing when no one's around." Annabeth grinned and looked up in the skies, it was already dark. The moon was seen through the trees and it gave a soft glow. The forest was unusually quiet, which made her thought of something. "Strangely quiet, don't you think? The woods are supposed to be filled with monsters, but nothing has bothered us yet. Thank the gods." She hoped she didn't jinx it. It would just be peachy if a hellhound or something else came barging out. Come to think of it, Annabeth didn't have her dagger with her.

"Could we stay a little while longer? I don't feel like being bombarded with question by my siblings anyway."

"I asked Jason and Grover to make sure nothing would bother us." Percy took a seat down on the grass again and urged her to sit next to him, "The night it yours. We can stay as long as you'd like."

A wave of relief washed over him. He wasn't exactly eager to return to his empty cabin.

She sat beside Percy on the grass, not really knowing what to do now. All she knew was that she was happy and comfortable here beside her Seaweed Brain. Nothing could be better this night. "You know this is the closest thing to a normal night for me." She whispered, afraid to break the beautiful silence. "I mean, we always fight monsters. If not, we're following camp schedule. This," Annabeth motioned at the two of them, "not following rules for a date is normal for teens. This is what it's like out there I suppose. I'm glad I'm normal for a while." She admitted.

Annabeth's words rung in his head. Did Annabeth really want to be _normal? _Percy had never thought about it before. He just assumed that she liked being a demigod because of the way she treated Rachel… but was it a possibility that she was actually _jealous _of her? No. It wasn't possible… was it? Before he thought himself into oblivion, Percy asked her something he'd never asked her before, "What do you see in your future? College? A house? Marriage?" He fumbled with the last word, he knew he wasn't ready for marriage any time soon, but he did love Annabeth and he did consider making her his wife one day. Percy would never admit it to anyone, but he constantly thought about his future and how Annabeth would play her role in it.

Annabeth thought about the question. What did she think of her future now? _A few years ago_… She took a deep breath. "A few years ago, I thought that this is it for me. I've been at camp long enough to accept the fact that I might not make it someday and that I'd die in the hands of a stupid monster I couldn't defeat." She turned half-around to face Percy, "I thought I was actually not going to reach my twenties or something." She smiled at the thought. "But since you're asking me, I definitely have a newer perspective for my life. College is a hard thing for me. I'm dyslexic and all, even if you say I'm a child of Athena, that's just not enough. A house would be good. It could either be here at camp or anywhere else in the world I don't really mind." She said but added an after thought. _As long as you're there with me._

"Marriage is an entirely different thing, I suppose. It depends, really." Annabeth didn't know what else to say in the matter, apart from the fact that the guy sitting next to her is the husband she wanted someday. If they survived the crazy life they have, they might actually, and hopefully, make it. She could already imagine it.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." He was a bit disappointed with her response… then again Annabeth wasn't really the girl to go into details about her love life, "I guess we're just trying to make our way through high school and demigod life right now. Neither are easy but we need to find a way through them if we want to survive."

Percy heard a rustling in the bushes behind them and quickly turned around, "Did you hear that?"

She knew it wasn't much of an answer, but that would have to do for now. And she agreed with Percy about trying to make their way through the demigod life. It's a challenge, yes, but she'd do it. "We'll survive," she said.

Annabeth was supposed to kiss him. She was ready to lean in, but Percy froze before turning around and asked her if she heard something. She looked the way Percy turned. Nothing. Trees, grass, wood… and she definitely didn't hear anything. Her senses might be getting dull whenever she's with Percy. Not her fault. Her eyes squinted and tried to focus even more. She may not see it, but she could feel it.

Automatically, Annabeth tried to reach for her dagger that was usually on her waist, but she held nothing but air. She made the mistake of looking down and looking away.

Percy automatically drew Riptide and threw himself in front of Annabeth. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. Sneaking out was _his _idea. If she got hurt then it would be _his _fault. He stood over her, taking a defensive stance. Looking down, Percy saw that Annabeth didn't have her dagger with her. She wasn't even armed. Now he _had _to make sure nothing happened to her.

* * *

**Review!**

There's only one part left! I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'll appreciate every single little review, follow, or favorite that you're going to give though. Thanks!

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


	8. Part 8 - END

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, except for Kate and Sheila who I totally made up.

Again, this is part of a RP thread I had with someone on Tumblr so it's _not_ entirely mine. Everything Percy and Jason does is all his part. I only take up Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna. At some point the Athena campers you've read.

Read, enjoy, and leave a review!

* * *

**First Date**

**...**

**Part 8 (end)**

His eyes darted through the trees waiting for something to attack. That was when he heard a voice come from behind him. The voice sent a chill up his spine, but ultimately made him laugh.

"Hey, Chiron. I'm sure we have a lot of explaining to do."

Annabeth couldn't help but let a sigh of relief go. She had been scared for a moment there. Unarmed and in the middle of the woods at night with only Riptide to protect both her and Percy is an equation that equals to Death. All sorts of monsters could have gotten to them.

Thankfully whoever was there, rustling twigs and alerting them wasn't threatening. When Percy had acknowledged the arrival of the camp activities director, her heart stopped thumping so fast. There weren't any monsters. Just some explaining to do. _Crap_.

Her mind began formulating excuses but after making up the fifth one she thought that she didn't need them. Tonight had been wonderful and Annabeth realized that she didn't need or want to give out excuses as to why the two of them were out. She waited for Percy to let Riptide down, or capped, whichever, before stepping from behind him. She'd never forget that sweet gesture.

Chiron walked the two back to the cabins and told them that the two would face punishment in the morning. Percy's mind thought up some of the worst punishment that the camp had to offer as they made their way back to Cabin Six to drop off Annabeth.

Without thinking, Percy leaned down and whispered, "Tonight was awesome. We should do it again some time." Then, in front of Chiron and everyone watching from the cabin windows, he kissed her once more to end the perfect night. He didn't care that everyone was watching and he'd probably get in even more trouble. All Percy cared about was that he and Annabeth just had the most intimate night that two demigods would possibly have.

Chiron then cleared his throat, almost forcing Percy to pull away. He sighed, shot her one more irresistible trouble-maker smile, and walked off toward the empty embrace of Cabin Three. He made sure to close the door behind him before having one last impulsive move. Yeah it would be cheesy, but he didn't care right now. Percy threw open the door and yelled, "I love you, Annabeth Chase!" for the whole camp to hear. After several people from various cabins yelled at him to shut up, he smiled and went back into his cabin.

As he laid in bed, he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear and think, _I am in so much trouble._

The normal thing for Annabeth was for her to think how bad she had been as a daughter of Athena. Punishment. That had to be the worse thing for them. Tonight was an exception though. While they were walking, the idea that she would be punished doesn't even come to her mind. She had been with Percy, therefore nothing is bad. As long as they're together, everything seemed to be worth it.

She was grinning the entire way to her cabin where Chiron had forcefully separated the two after a perfect evening date, but not before Percy had the chance to tell her something and kiss her. All the gears in Annabeth's head stopped working at once. She focused only at the moment. From inside her cabin, she could hear her siblings whispering to each other. She watched Chiron bring Percy back to his cabin and made sure that he was inside before he went away. Annabeth was making her way to bed while her siblings ask her tons of questions she didn't even listen to when she heard a loud voice screaming into the night.

They could have been worse than the Aphrodite cabin right now, but Annabeth didn't care. She had the slight idea of screaming, too, but two of her brothers glared at her and two others were obviously ready to stop her if she made a move. She simply went to bed with the widest smile she ever had. She promised to tell Percy the same thing tomorrow morning when they face whatever punishment they have.

_**FIN**_

_**This story thread has a sequel, On The Rocks. Do you want it? **_

* * *

**Review!**

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this short story! I appreciate it even more if you reviewed.

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


End file.
